Prognosis
by calysto-antonsen
Summary: Logan's Run.  An examination of Logan's actions from an outside point of view.  A look at how, in the right light, it is not unreasonable for him to be viewed as psychotic, violent, and dangerous. Sandman Runner Francis Logan Jessica Lastday Renew


**Prognosis**

The following is a compilation of evidence supporting the theory of psychotic tendencies and disorder in Sandman designation Logan 5.

_Curious about his own offspring._ Logan visited the nursery under the pretence of scoping out the product of his genetic material.

----

"_Do you know who his seed mother was?"_

"_Course not! I'm curious, not sick."_

----

_Toying with his target. _Logan has demonstrated moments of distraction on the job, preferring to drive the Runners to a state of irrational panic before terminating them in a violent manner, instead of the efficient termination outlined by the code.

----

"_Run runner."_

"_You heard him. Run!"_

_Logan's feral smile and bloodthirsty laughter chilled him to the bone. He laughed along with the blonde, hoping that Logan will never look at him the way he hungrily devours the frightened flesh of the Runner with his sharp blue eyes._

----

_Questioning renewal._ Logan is losing faith in carousel. He is questioning his close friend Francis on whether are not he has met anyone who's been renewed.

----

"_Francis, have you ever seen anybody who's actually been renewed?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Anybody we know?"_

"_Get in the water. You need it, more than I do."_

----

_Letting a Runner go._ Logan equipped a last-day renegade with a weapon and neglected to terminate her.

----

"_My lifeclock…it must be broken in some way. I'm only 22! Please let me go! Don't kill me! Let me go! Let me go!_

"_I'm not going to hurt you! I'm not. Going. To. Hurt. You. See? Here. If they find you throw this hard enough to break it. Don't breath until you get away._

----

_Is responsible for the brutal and messy murder of Doc of NewYou #483._ Logan pressed the upstanding citizen to the chair of his own surgical instrument and allowed the high powered lasers to butcher the employer. His assistant Holly was found dazed, recalling only the shouting and the brandishing of a Sandman's weapon against her employer. Francis 7 was found in shock, staring at Doc's mutilated corpse.

----

_Did Logan, his best friend, do this?_

_The pretty NewYou girl lies to the side of me, sobbing, and vacant in the eyes. Her sanity is fleeting._

_Logan struck me on the back of the neck, hard. He was always abnormally strong, too violent. It must have gotten to him somehow._

_The Doctor's body is ugly to look at. I feel sick, worse than after the first time I terminated a Runner. I want to look away from the body, but I just know that I can't. I see the blood and the carved flesh, and my mind whispers that Logan did this. With his own to hands Logan tortured the man I see before me to death, and left him to be further cut to bits._

_In my minds eye I see Logan coated in blood laughing like he's on the job as he slices through swaths of Greens and fellow Sandman, slashes through them with a laser cutter, walking towards me and I can't move. He speaks as he comes towards me, madness and anger and passion radiating from him like a thick miasma as he screams at me, and laughs and I can't hear a thing, and that Green with him is holding his hand, urging him on._

_It's all her fault._

_What has she done to him?_

----

_Fired upon his own fellow Sandman. Logan 5 has gone Rogue._ After calling in the location of the transition point to Sanctuary Logan killed a Sandman and fired to disable Francis 7. Logan is now a runner.

----

_Logan was holding her hand. I could see the flashing red signal. She was a runner._

"_She's a runner Logan. Terminate her. Now, Logan, now! Terminate her!"_

"_Stay out of this!"_

_He fired at me. I don't believe it. He actually fired at me. Almost hit, too. And now he's running. The red flashing…wasn't her. Logan? A runner?_

_But he had four more years…_

_Didn't he?_

----

_Destruction of frozen storage._ With no logical motive Logan 5 brought down the ice cavern beneath the city, brutally mutilating the machinery and equipment, revelling in mindless destruction.

----

_It wasn't hard to see that Logan had been here. The walls of ice were crumbling, the silver man laid as a smoking husk beneath broken false birds._

_I might've heard it scream earlier, a grating mechanical noise as the cavern roared with its destruction._

_I can almost see Logan here, stained in the Doctor's blood, holding the hand of his little Green pet, smiling softly even as he brings damage and destruction. For some reason,now, the black flash of his lifeclock is no longer farfetched, as it flashes glimpse of the blackness in his mind._

_My dear friend, however did I miss the signs?_

----

_Rebellion against the City. _Logan 5 was found interrupting carousel, denouncing renewal, and showing a white lifeclock.

----

"_Don't go in there! You don't have to die! You can live! LIVE! Live and grow old!"_

"_Listen to him, he's telling the truth!"_

"_Lifeclocks are a lie! Carousel is a lie! There is no renewal! BELIEVE ME!"_

­----

_Contradicting known facts in an effort to subvert the Sandmen organization._ Logan 5 refuses to report accurately on his excursion beyond city walls.

----

"_There is no Sanctuary."_

"_The answer do not program. Did you find sanctuary?"_

"_There is no sanctuary. Old…man…"_

"_Logan 5. You were assigned to fond the unaccounted Runners. Report."_

"_All frozen."_

"_THERE. IS. NO. SANCTUARY!"_

----

Error---!

----

_And the City crashes in a rain of fire. And for the first time in a long time, the people are free._

----

end.

----

Note: This is, to my knowledge, the second ever Logan's Run fic on The other is "Runner" by Cow as White as Milk. Look them up. Kudos to them fore inspiring me.


End file.
